1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical appliances, and particularly to a wheeled support assembly for the disabled that provides an appliance designed to assist the disabled to walk without assistance from an escort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the strides made in eradicating and curing disease, recent studies predict that one of the major challenges facing the medical community will be that of physical disability. In the future, an aging population will rely heavily on assistance to perform even limited basic functions, such as walking. There is a plethora of specialized canes, crutches and mechanized carts being offered in the market today to provide mobility assistance for the disabled. However, these devices are primarily concerned with either leg or back disablement problems and do not consider a patient who may be afflicted with both of the aforementioned disablements. The medical art would certainly embrace an assembly designed to assist such a disabled patient to walk safely and steadily without assistance from an escort. Thus, a wheeled support assembly for the disabled solving the aforementioned problems is desired.